


Kiss 'n' Run

by mupwolfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mupwolfstar/pseuds/mupwolfstar
Summary: Harry and Draco kiss for the first time. Harry is an idiot.





	Kiss 'n' Run

**Author's Note:**

> anything that isn't dialogue is inner monologue. i don't have a beta so i'm not sure how well this reads :) sorry for any mistakes!

‘People kiss all the time, Malfoy. It’s not a big deal.’

It was an accident.

‘You’re right. I’ll just go back to hating you now Potter, that’s absolutely no fucking problem.’

Please don’t.

‘Good, good. So I suppose I’ll see you in class then.’

‘I’m being sarcastic you fucking dunce.’

Well what do you suggest we do?

‘Sorry. You’re distracting me.’

‘What the fuck am I doing to distract you, Potter?’

Standing there all righteous and indignant. Your face is lit up and flushed red and you look beautiful. I can’t concentrate Malfoy. I can’t concentrate on anything anymore.

‘Might as well call me Harry now.’

‘What, and abandon all the great Potter puns that I had planned to torture you with? I don’t think so.’

Do you think about me? Do you think of me as much as I think of you? Because you’re always there. Whenever I close my eyes, Draco, it’s you.

‘There are more?’

‘Pansy and I have to pass the time somehow. She’s useful when she’s not pining over bloody Granger.’

Hermione’s going to love this. She’s been lusting for Pansy almost as long as I’ve wanted you.

‘Wait, Granger? Hermione Granger?’

‘Does everything go over your head? Or is it just blatantly obvious things?’

‘Well I kissed you, Malfoy, and you asked me why.’

And I’ve wanted to for so long. I’ve wanted to kiss you since I knew what love meant. Because I regret pushing you away. Because you’ve managed to make yourself a part of me. Because there isn’t Harry Potter without Draco Malfoy.

‘I’m sure you can forgive me for being confused. The phrase “pompous prick” doesn’t usually lead to a tongue in theyour mouth, in my experience.’

‘I’m sure Pansy has called you something to that effect before you snogged her.’

Her. She was always there, whenever I came close.

‘Oh my god. Pansy? I’m fucking gay Potter. Gay.’

‘You’re gay?’

You’ve been gay this whole time?

‘Yes.’

‘But.’

‘But?’

‘Pansy?’

‘That useless fucking lesbian. She’s gayer than me. We’re both gay. G – A – Y. I like boys. She likes girls.’

‘Do you have a boyfriend?’

Please say no. Please say

‘Ah finally, it’s clicked. And as a matter of fact, I do not.’

Good.

‘Oh.’

‘Yes. Now what are we going to do Potter.’

Kiss again. Kiss until the sun comes up. Kiss until our lips are numb and we’re breathless and alive and in love.

‘Like I said, let’s just forget it happened.’

‘Why did you kiss me in the first place then?’

Because you’re irresistable.

‘To shut you up.’

Draco kissed Harry. He planted a trail of soft kisses down Harry’s neck and rucked up his t-shirt. Harry pressed himself into Draco’s touch and sighed into his hair. Draco glanced at Harry and smirked.

‘Just to shut me up?’

‘Fuck off Malfoy.’

Harry avoided further conversation by reconnecting their lips. Draco’s hands traced circles of fire on his back. He wanted Draco so fiercely that it hurt.

Every snarky comment, every catch of the eye, every month, every week, every day, every hour, every minute had been leading up to this moment. This monumental moment where they were panting and feverishly soaking in every inch of exposed skin, every kiss felt like the first time. Each kiss expressed years of wanting and waiting. Wishing and wavering.

When they resurfaced for air, they were dishevelled and high. Lust was a powerful mistress. She controlled them and propelled them towards each other until they met, in the changing room of all places.

The changing room after a Gryffindor vs Slytherin match. Both of them would be missed by their houses. The exhiliration had worn off and they realised where they where.

‘We’d better go.’

‘Stop, Draco.’

I want this so badly. But it’s not going to work.

‘Why?’

‘We can’t be gay.’

Wizards aren’t exactly progressive. And I don’t want you to be hurt.

‘What?’

‘What will your father do to you? What will everyone here say? They’ll hurt you, Draco.’

I love you too much.

‘Everyone won’t.’

‘Some will. I can’t do that to you.’

‘Harry you cut me open and I nearly fucking died, but this you can’t do to me?’

‘That was an accident. I’m sorry Draco. I can’t.’

God I want to.

‘Harry. Come back! Where are you going you complete fucking idiot? Your t-shirt is here!’

When did my t-shirt come off what the fuck?

‘We can’t tell anyone.’

Then Harry ran away.

‘This is the right thing!’

****************

‘People kiss all the time, Malfoy. It’s not a big deal.’

It is if it’s me. And if it’s you.

‘You’re right. I’ll just go back to hating you now Potter, that’s absolutely no fucking problem.’

‘Good, good. So I suppose I’ll see you in class then.’

WHAT THE FUCKITY FUCK?

‘I’m being sarcastic you fucking dunce.’

‘Sorry. You’re distracting me.’

Distracting?

‘What the fuck am I doing to distract you, Potter?’

‘Might as well call me Harry now.’

That ship sailed when I was deemed ‘the wrong sort’.

‘What, and abandon all the great Potter puns that I had planned to torture you with? I don’t think so.’

‘There are more?’

Of course there are more. What else would I spend my time doing? You take up all of my fucking brainspace.

‘Pansy and I have to pass the time somehow. She’s useful when she’s not pining over bloody Granger.’

‘Wait, Granger? Hermione Granger?’

Do you know any other Granger? You’re such a fucking moron.

‘Does everything go over your head? Or is it just blatantly obvious things?’

‘Well I kissed you, Malfoy, and you asked me why.’

I asked why because you ‘hate’ me. It’s a fairly rational response.

‘I’m sure you can forgive me for being confused. The phrase “pompous prick” doesn’t usually lead to a tongue in the mouth, in my experience.’

‘I’m sure Pansy has called you something to that effect before you snogged her.’

WHAT THE FUCKITTY FUCKING FUCKEROO?

‘Oh my god. Pansy? I’m fucking gay Potter. Gay.’

Gay. Gay. Gay. For you.

‘You’re gay?’

‘Yes.’

‘But.’

‘But?’

‘Pansy?’

You’re getting slower by the minute.

‘That useless fucking lesbian. She’s gayer than me. We’re both gay. G – A – Y. I like boys. She likes girls.’

‘Do you have a boyfriend?’

Not yet.

‘Ah finally, it’s clicked. And as a matter of fact, I do not.’

‘Oh.’

‘Yes. Now what are we going to do Potter?’

‘Like I said, let’s just forget it happened.’

That’s a fucking terrible idea. Do you ignore everything that happens to you like that?

‘Why did you kiss me in the first place then?’

‘To shut you up.’

Suuuuure

Draco kissed Harry.

‘Stop, Draco.’

‘Why?’

‘We can’t be gay.’

Yes I’ll just turn off my gay. Give me sec.

‘What?’

‘What will your father do to you? What will everyone here say? They’ll hurt you, Draco.’

‘Everyone won’t.’

‘Some will. I can’t do that to you.’

You’ve done worse.

‘Harry you cut me open and I nearly fucking died, but this you can’t do to me?’

‘That was an accident. I’m sorry Draco. I can’t.’

‘Harry. Come back! Where are you going you complete fucking idiot? Your t-shirt is here!’

Why do I like you so much?

‘We can’t tell anyone.’

Then Harry ran away.

‘This is the right thing!’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading whatever this was! I found it in my drafts a while ago and it made me laugh. Comments and kudos appreciated :) 
> 
> Edit: sorry for the mistakes and general unreadibilty i wrote this in one night and apparently decided it was good enough to post. i'll probably delete


End file.
